Who knew
by lazyrumbling
Summary: Who would have thought that Dudley would end up with a witch? Certainly not his dad. It all started with a crash. It's two years after the battle of Hogwarts and everything seems to settle in, why not his heart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was huge traffic in the streets of London that hot summer day. All you could hear was yelling and swearing. But no one was in such a hurry as that young blonde man. Just a moment ago his phone had rung and he had been told the news. He immediately took his car to go see her.

The traffic didn't help his nerves, it worsen them. He was thinking of his mother when he felt a slight jolt from the back of his car. He hurried his way out of his car and started yelling at the young redhead who was also coming out of his car. The redhead spoke first.

"I'm so sorry! You're right, whatever you say, you're right. I always mess up with all these pedals. How can you drive this co.. ca… cra…."

"It's called a car for heaven's sake! Why on earth do you even drive it when you obviously can't?" Dudley replied.

"Don't worry. I'll pay the damage."

Dudley didn't have time for this. He quickly took the stranger's phone number and he furiously went back into his car.

Luck didn't seem to be on his side that day. Just a few miles ahead, he heard a honk and then…

CRASH!

The last thing he saw before he passed out, was a young woman with curly brown hair, unconscious and slightly hurt, in the front seat of the other car.

* * *

 **A/N Point to those who get who the redhead is. This is a story that I wrote with my best friend three years ago and we decided to continue it. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and we don't own Harry Potter, JK does**


	2. In the hospital

**A/N And here is the first chapter. We don't own Harry Potter, JK does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In the hospital**

She woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Her left hand and her neck felt sore. She tried to move her head but the pain wouldn't let her. She realized she was in a hospital. The walls were white and there was another bed next to her. On top of it laid an unknown woman with a broken leg. That's when she realized the plaster on her arm and the collar on her neck. The only thing she remembered from the accident was a black BMW.

A nurse entered the room. "Miss Brown! You woke up. How do you feel? Can I bring you anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine. When will I be able to leave?" Lavender asked.

The nurse wouldn't hear of it. "Leave? It's still too soon. We still need to look at your scars."

The door opened and Lavender's family along with her best friend, Parvati, walked in.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Mrs Brown exclaimed "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"It's okay mom, don't worry. I'm fine." she reassured them, then in a lower voice asked. "When can I go to St. Mungo's?"

Mr Brown, however, didn't want his daughter to be hospitalized there. "You will stay here. In St. Mungo's everyone was looking at you weirdly the last time you when there. And I won't let anyone speak ill of my daughter in front of me again." he said while looking at his daughter's scars. "Madam Pomfrey should be here in three of four days to heal your wounds completely."

"It's fine daddy, I don't mind anymore. We can go there right now. There's no need to wait for Madam Pomfrey."

Parvati agreed with Mr Brown. "Oh come on Lavender! You can stay here for a few days. Muggles have this kind of injuries all the time. I don't want you to go there either."

"You're still here? The patient needs rest. You can visit her tomorrow." The nurse exclaimed after she finished checking the woman on the other bed.

Everybody had forgotten that the nurse was still in the room. Lavender bit them all goodbye and only when she closed her eyes to sleep she remembered that there was another man in the accident.

"Excuse me, nurse, can I ask you something?"

* * *

"My boy, tell me who did this to you so I can break their neck. The car is in pieces and that rascal hasn't paid anything for it yet."

"Dad, the crash was my fault."

"It was not your fault. You were in a hurry to go check on your mother. What excuse did _they_ have?"

"Dad, I ignored the stop sign right in front of me."

"I don't care! Your mother-"

Dudley decided to zone out his father's voice. He wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. He started thinking about the girl of the other car and hoped that she, too, wasn't very injured. He only had a broken leg.

"-and that's why you had every right to ignore that stop sign." Vernon Dursley looked quite proud of his reasoning. Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, how is mom? Is she any better?"

"Yes, it was nothing serious. She just passed out from exhaustion. With a little more rest she will be okay. Your accident stressed her a little bit, but the doctors gave her some sedatives and now she's asleep."

* * *

After three days, Dudley decided that it was time to start moving again, so he went to get some coffee. He couldn't stay in bed anymore.

He exited his room and went down the hall to reach the elevator. He went in and pushed the first floor button. A lady entered right after. The doors closed and the ride began.

And then it stopped between the first and the second floor.

The girl next to him started yelling for help. It was then that Dudley noticed her for the first time. She was a little shorter than him, with curly brown hair that reached her elbows and big brown eyes that showed her fear. She also had some nasty looking scars on her face. Her hand was in a plaster and her neck was covered with a collar. She seemed familiar but he couldn't explain why.

"You idiot! Why aren't you yelling?" she seemed furious. Her face was red with anger.

"You're calling _me_ an idiot? I'm not the one screaming 'Help, help!'" Dudley mimicked. "As if they would hear us!"

"Why wouldn't they? And I don't see you doing anything better."

"Maybe, I say _maybe_ , we could press the emergency button?"

Lavender didn't appreciate his sarcasm. "And what are you waiting for? Just press the freaking button!"

"Why can't _you_ press it? Do _I_ have to do everything around here?"

"JUST. PRESS. THE. BUTTON."

The fight continued for a while, when eventually the elevator started moving again and stopped on the first floor. The movement stopped their fighting leaving them surprised. The doors opened and they saw the technician who fixed the elevator.

"Are you two okay? Why didn't you press the emergency button?" The looks they gave him left him stuttering and he quickly left them on their own.

Lavender gave Dudley a haughty look. "See? They _could_ hear us."

And with that, they both went on different ways.


	3. The moving out

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, JK does**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The moving out**

After a few weeks Dudley was packing his last furniture. He had fully recovered from his injuries and now was ready to move out from his parents' house. Little Dinky Duddydums would finally turn into a man with his own apartment.

"Are you ready Big D? "

"Wait a minute Harry, there is just one box left and we're out of here!"

Harry walked further into the room and helped his cousin pick up a box.

"How much time till I have to leave?" asked Harry.

Dudley gave him a confused look.

"What? Oh! Mum and dad will be here in about five minutes."

"Five minutes?! Hurry up then, I'm not in the mood to see Vernon."

Harry's moves began to quicken. Dudley chuckled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use magic? We will be done in two seconds." Harry suggested again.

"Relax man….It won't be _that_ bad!"

"Yes, of course. You're right. It will be _worse_!"

That was when they both heard the door open and a high-pitched voice saying "Where is my little Pumpkin?"

Harry winced. He didn't miss that voice at all.

Petunia ran into the room and embraced her son.

"Look at my little boy ready to leave his nest! We will miss so much! I will call you every day. Seven times a day!"

"Only seven?" Harry muttered to himself.

Dudley tried to escape from his mother's smothering.

"I'm not going to war mum, relax! I will be visiting you every now and then."

Harry couldn't stand the drama.

"I think I will be leaving now….I'll see you at your place Dudley. Petunia." he gave his aunt a nod and disaperated.

* * *

Leaky Cauldron was full of young wizards and witches. Everyone was around the radio waiting for the Quidditch match to begin.

"I can't believe Ginny made it into the team!" Lavender told Parvati.

"I know, right? My cousin asked me to get him an autograph from her!"

"Well, with her on the team, Holyhead Harpies will definitely win this year's cup!"

Tom came to bring them their drinks and they both sipped their Exploding lemonades.

"How is the job hunting goes?" Parvati asked her friend.

"I have actually found a job! I will work at the Ministry, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"Isn't Hermione Granger working there?"

"Yes, she will be my supervisor"

Their conversation was interrupted by everyone else's yelling. The match has just begun and the first goal was scored by Holyhead Harpies.

"Go Weasley!" a random man yelled. "Make us proud!"

* * *

Dudley was still unpacking, when Harry left to see his girlfriend's match. He was now alone in his apartment, finally away from his mother's silly nicknames and his father's boring monologues. The room was filled with boxes and the only place he could sit on was the sofa in the living room.

He could hear his stomach make a noise telling him 'feed me…feeeeeed me'. So, in order to stop the little voice in his stomach he decided to grab a bite before he went completely nuts. He left the apartment and hurried his way out of the building to search for a place to eat.

* * *

Holyhead Harpies had won the match and Leaky Cauldron was starting to empty after the celebrations had stopped. Lavender and Parvati both took separate ways, while having a huge grin on their faces. Lavender was heading back to her place which was only a few blocks away.

The moment she arrived and while opening the building's door, she heard a man calling out to her.

"Hold the door, please!"

She turned around while grabbing her wand in her pocket. For all she knew he could be a rapist and she was not having any of this.

The man was holding a bag from Mc Gonagall's , a burger house owned by the one and only Lee Jordan, who had decided that his future landed on burgers and wished to pay his respect on his beloved teacher by naming his most famous burger 'The Minerva special'.

Lavender started to recognize the man approaching. He was that boy from the accident from few weeks ago.

"Thanks!"

"Oh no, it's you again."

* * *

 **A/N And this is chapter three, with the support of our other best friend!**

 **Review and you will get a 'Minerva special' delivered to your place!**


End file.
